Melting Entanglement
by Noriko86
Summary: La vita 'normale' di Fred, brillante studentessa di Fisica, viene stravolta dall'incontro con Willow, che la trascinerà nel mondo soprannaturale del Buffyverse. Vampiri, demoni, incantesimi; concetti difficili da accettare per una scienziata. Ma i sentimenti nascenti per Will aiuteranno Fred ad andare oltre i pregiudizi, portandola a ricomporre quel cuore che Oz aveva distrutto.


Winifred Burkle si mise in spalla lo zaino, e trainò verso il check-in dell'aeroporto di Dallas il suo trolley, per imbarcarlo. Le vacanze di Natale erano finite, e tra poche ore Fred avrebbe calpestato il suolo della California. Un autobus l'avrebbe poi portata da Los Angeles a Sunnydale, presso il campus universitario dove stava affrontando il terzo anno del corso di laurea in fisica.

Pochi minuti prima, aveva abbracciato i genitori, che l'avevano accompagnata al gate, e aveva indugiato un po' più a lungo a stringere tra le braccia Coraline: la giovane ragazza era sempre presente ad ogni partenza e ad ogni arrivo di Fred, puntualmente, per salutarla oppure per attenderla con trepidazione. Per Winifred, partire da Dallas senza Coraline era come dover rinunciare a una parte di lei. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare fino a Pasqua, per poterla rivedere. Certo, si sarebbero sentite assiduamente per mail, come sempre succedeva, ma averla vicina era un'altra cosa…

Mentre era in volo sopra al Texas, Fred tamburellava con le dita sul bracciolo del sedile. Non le capitava spesso di fare il viaggio da sola: di solito si metteva d'accordo con il gruppo di amici del liceo di Dallas che studiavano a Sunnydale, come lei. Quella strana solitudine, a diverse centinaia di metri d'altezza da terra, le metteva malinconia. Le capitò di ripensare a tante piccole cose, a tante sensazioni, a tante piccole emozioni e a tante piccole delusioni che aveva provato quando ancora era una liceale, come Coraline. Il tempo era passato, e parecchio veloce; e, immersa com'era nelle sue mille attività, quasi non se ne era resa conto.

Fred stava uscendo dal gate degli arrivi dell'aeroporto di Los Angeles, ignara della sorpresa che la attendeva. Dalla folla indistinta, vide infatti la figura di Alice venirle incontro. Alice, di Dallas come lei, era la sua migliore amica, fin dall'infanzia. Alice si trovava a Los Angeles per una commissione; ormai che c'era, aveva deciso di attendere lo sbarco di Fred e di ritornare a Sunnydale con lei, approfittandone per passare del tempo insieme, visto che durante il Natale Alice era rimasta al campus, anziché tornare in Texas. Abbracciarsi fece sentire entrambe un pochino a casa, per un attimo, anche se si trovavano dall'altra parte dell'America, lontanissime dalla loro patria.

* * *

Willow Rosenberg ritornò mestamente al dormitorio di Stevenson Hall. Erano finite le vacanze di un Natale che lei non aveva festeggiato, ovviamente, visto che la sua famiglia era ebrea. Avrebbe potuto parlare con i compagni di corso dei regali che non aveva ricevuto, dell'albero di Natale che non aveva addobbato e delle decorazioni che non aveva messo in giro per casa. Che sollievo tornare all'università. Almeno, fino a quando era costretta a stare piegata sui libri, non c'era differenza tra lei e un altro studente di altra religione, qualsiasi fosse.

Superato l'ingresso del campus, carica di un pesante borsone, colmo di abiti puliti, finì per andare a sbattere maldestramente con la gamba contro un trolley trascinato da un'alta ragazza castana, che conversava animatamente con una ragazza dai capelli molto lunghi, di statura più piccola.

"Ti chiedo scusa, sono stata poco attenta!", si affrettò a dire Willow.

"Nessun problema, figurati!", rispose la ragazza castana con un sorriso.

Entrambe si scambiarono un'occhiata, come se ciascuna avesse in qualche modo 'riconosciuto' l'altra; quindi l'alta ragazza castana riprese a parlare con l'amica. Will ne era certa, l'aveva già vista. Chi poteva essere? Rifletté per qualche istante.

A un tratto, l'illuminazione. Il fatto che in quel contesto la castana non portasse gli occhiali l'aveva tratta in inganno. Era la ragazza delle conferenze di fisica, non c'era dubbio.

* * *

_Note dell'autrice__:_

_Se vi state chiedendo il senso di questa fiction, ve lo spiego in breve. Un giorno un amico, fan di 'Buffy' da lungo tempo, mi disse che io rispecchiavo abbastanza bene il personaggio di Tara, e mi chiese di interpretarla nel suo Gioco di Ruolo su facebook. Accettai l'invito, e tuttora faccio parte di questa grande famiglia che è 'Buffy – Gioco di ruolo Italiano'. Poi, questo mio amico si vide anche 'Angel The Series', e mi disse che assomigliavo a Fred ancor più di quanto non assomigliassi a Tara. Non ho cambiato ruolo, specifico subito, ma ho cominciato un po' a incuriosirmi su di lei, dato che Fred è un fisico, come me. Non ho visto la serie di 'Angel', ma non ho potuto fare a meno di guardare l'episodio 4x15, 'Orpheus', dove interviene Willow, e pare che Fred le faccia gli occhi dolci… da qui, mi è partito lo schizzo._

_Ho immaginato un universo alternativo, dove Willow, all'Università di Sunnydale, ha incontrato Fred anziché Tara, e mi sono messa a scrivere. La Fred di questa fiction vi sembrerà forse un po' OOC: come ripeto, io non ho visto 'Angel', perciò la 'mia' Fred assomiglia tendenzialmente a me stessa, quindi avrà hobby ed amici simili ai miei. I personaggi che la circondano sono tutti di fantasia, e nulla hanno a che vedere col telefilm (ambientato, tra l'altro, diversi anni dopo rispetto a questa fiction), eccetto un breve riferimento a Charles Gunn. Willow invece è la stessa del Buffyverse. Fred, in questa fiction, è più giovane rispetto al telefilm: qui ha due anni più di Willow; inoltre, naturalmente, sta studiando Fisica a Sunnydale anziché a Los Angeles. Ho tentato di ripercorrere alcune puntate della quarta stagione di 'Buffy', mettendoci Fred al posto di Tara. Alcune volte sarò abbastanza fedele al telefilm, altre volte inserirò degli episodi inventati, oppure modificherò leggermente le cose in modo da adattarle temporalmente (potrebbe succedere che io scambi la cronologia di alcuni eventi). Ritroverete alcuni episodi di 'Buffy' in questa fiction, come ad esempio 'Hush', e noterete come io abbia fatto compiere a Fred alcune azioni che sarebbero state di competenza di Tara._

_Trovo Fred e Willow veramente adorabili insieme, ed è un peccato che ci siano in giro così poche fiction dedicate a loro; penso che se Joss Whedon le avesse fatte mettere insieme avrei potuto tentare di superare il trauma della morte di Tara. Inutile dire che la coppia Willow x Kennedy non mi piace._

_Passiamo alle dediche: la fiction è nata, ovviamente, per 'colpa' di Stefano (che mi ha messo la pulce all'orecchio a proposito di Fred e che mi ha fatto cadere nel buco nero del Buffyverse); di tutta la gang di 'Buffy – Gioco di ruolo Italiano' (che mi ha fatto appassionare in maniera esagerata al telefilm); e di Niniel Virgo (mio vessillo e mio vincastro, di cui troverete un 'avatar' in questa fiction, schierato tra le persone che ruotano attorno a Fred… ma non vi dirò subito chi è, LOL). Grazie a tutti, amici! Vi adoro! 3_

_Piccolo scrupolo di coscienza: in quanto roleplayer di Tara Maclay, mi sento una traditrice a far innamorare Willow di una persona diversa da lei… ma dovevo farlo. Perdonami, Tara._

_Fatte le dovute premesse, vi ringrazio per il tempo che perderete a leggere il mio lavoro! Nel prossimo capitolo, il primo, vi spiegherò il significato del titolo... qui ho cianciato fin troppo! xD_

_Natsuki_


End file.
